


Firefly Courtship

by Glasuhr



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Being in love is both fun and stressful, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hope ur prepared snufkin, M/M, Moomintroll is a ball of excitement and anxiety, moomin stayed up all winter thinking up ways to seduce you, oh god the fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasuhr/pseuds/Glasuhr
Summary: Intricate signals given and reciprocated.OrIn which Moomin is both brave and terrified, but aren't we all when we take that first step?OrMoomintroll is doing his best to subtly (lol) show he would be excellent dating material for Snufkin.





	1. Step 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential Trigger warning? ??  
> There's a lot of nervous energy here, mostly to humorous effect (I hope), so this probably wouldn't be a relaxing read if you're feeling especially raw today.

Snufkin put his lips to his mouth organ, letting his spring tune flow into the air. It was a lovely day, the gentle wind pleasant and cool against him. He listened.

There's a familiar scuffling in an expected direction, but Snufkin kept his eyes closed. The tune this year came to him a bit late, and a bit more complicated than usual. He had to concentrate. Making a mistake in the timing would-

_Thm._

 

_Thm._

  
~~

  
Moomin was more than a little concerned about his ability to not completely _lose his mind_.

 

Snufkin was here. It was time whether he was ready or not, even with the extra cushion of practice during his apparent inability to hibernate the entire winter through. He scrambled carefully down the ladder, all while taking note of the rhythm of reedy music. As soon as he was solid on the ground, he made his first tap against his drum. It was a gentle, barely there sound, but he grew more confident as he drew closer. The spring tune changed ever so slightly, just a touch more uniform in how long a note lingered.

 

Moomin had probably stopped breathing by the time he had leaned 'casually' against the handrail of the bridge. He survived purely through his determination to not die before the song ended. As Snufkin let that last note wander into the wind, Moomin took in a fresh breath.

 

“Snufkin.” Came a horrifying sound as if he’d spent the morning screaming. That was last night, thank you very much Throat!!!

 

“Moomintroll.” The hat bowed, but Moomin’s lower angle still allowed him to catch the pursed curl at the corner of his lip. Was it too much to hope that it was restrained amusement?

 

“Snufkin.” He tried again, with much more success. Hopefully. Snufkin tilted his head to the side. They stared at one another. Moomin, even through his growing terror, couldn't help but think that he had a rather nice face. Very Snufkin and all, quite good really what with the brown eyes and-

 

“Not bad, not bad at all.” Snufkin decided with a nod. “I'm impressed Moomin, when did you start?”

 

“Well,” Moomin cleared his throat and leaned all his weight into the handrail. His legs had turned into noodles from sheer relief and it would ruin the moment if he fell over limp from pasta limbs. “I found it in the attic one night I had trouble sleeping, so…” Thinking on it, he wasn't sure if ‘I was too busy pining to hibernate properly so instead I channeled all of my feelings and focus into a dusty drum set’ was a cool answer. Especially since out of five drums, this one was the only one to survive his utterly embarrassing fervor.

 

“Yeah.” Moomin shrugged. Yeah, he was taking that to the grave. Snufkin nodded in oblivious agreement with his decision.

 

“We should play together again sometime.” It was a gentle smile with an even gentler voice, but it still wrecked merciless violence upon his person. Really, it was a wonder Snufkin wasn't in jail more often when he recklessly wielded such dangerous weapons. Looks like he wouldn't have to worry about missing Snufkin when Winter rolled around again. He would definitely be dead by then. There was no way he was going to survive this year after that revelation the day after Snufkin left.

 

Not the idea that he was in love with Snufkin, no. Some deep part of him had suspected that for a while now.

 

It was the smallest inkling of a suggestion that Snufkin might very well be in love with him too. And...and maybe, if he played his cards right, this thing between them could be a truly special, wondrous lifelong experience they could share.

 

Snufkin touched his upper arm with a pressure so light his fingers had to be fireflies. His eyes were curious and thoughtful, his lips parted to create some doubtlessly interesting philosophy. By lifelong Moomin meant two days, because apparently Snufkin being himself was going to kill him. He was going to curl up and die in a ball of overwhelmed delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I want to write at least one more bit, but I'll see where this ride takes me. My mind has been Buzzing ever since I saw that groke episode from Moomin Valley 2019.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Step 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great way to see if you're compatible with someone is to see what you can accomplish together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ran away with me a bit.  
> Also, I can never decide how to format everything. Let me know if it's hard to read!

Snufkin rolled his eyes, but huffed with amusement all the same. Maybe he was better off fishing on his own today. He slunk deeper into the trees. Not that it wasn't funny seeing Moomin and Sniff scare one another with their overactive imaginations, but he had no desire to share his tent again later.

“They spent so much money on it too, what will they do when they find out?” Sniff gasped, true horror in his voice.

“We’ll know soon enough, won't we?” Moomin said, speaking so low that Snufkin barely caught it as he walked away.

~~  ~~~~

“Snufkin.” Moomin whispered from his crouched position outside of the tent. “Are you awake?” There was rustling from inside, then a moment of quiet, before his friend and potential paramour poked his head outside.

Oh no, Moomin thought. This was already heading towards a terrible, horrible, lovely start.

Snufkin’s eyes were heavy lidded, his hatless hair ruffled every which way, and he’d apparently abandoned his coat for the night. The cream colored shirt was as shabby as anything else Snufkin owned, but it covered him just as well. Moomin wasn't quite sure why he was both fascinated and embarrassed by its existence.

“Oh, Moomintroll.” Snufkin rumbled sleepily in a way that was terribly distracting. “What brings you here so...late?” He blinked and yawned.

“Well, I was wondering if,” Moomin suddenly remembered why he was here, and the butterflies flooded his stomach at full force. “You would like to, er-”

“Sure.” Snufkin’s head slanted into his lopsided smile. “Give me a moment.” He disappeared back into his tent.

Moomin slammed his head into his paws as silently and forcefully as possible. Snufkin was going to think him some kind of lovesick idiot! Which would be a hundred percent true, but he wanted to maintain his dignity for as long as possible. Well, what tattered remains of it were left from the first day of Spring.

“So, where are we heading on this moonlit stroll, Moomintroll?” Snufkin paused and blinked. His coat was back on, hat in his hand. “That’s rather nice, isn’t it? A Moonlit Stroll with Moomintroll.” There was a slight musical lilt to his tone with the rhyme, and Moomin desperately wondered what he’d done to deserve this. He’d only snuck one vegetable on to Little My’s plate. Snufkin being completely out of control was unnecessary and cruel.

Moomin shook his head. He needed to focus!

“Oh, is it a surprise?” Snufkin utterly misinterpreted the situation. Now Moomin was stuck with the awkward choice of whether to explain why he shook his head or explain what he had planned. He should tell Snufkin about where they were going.

“Yes.” Moomin’s mouth woodenly made the decision for him. “It is a surprise.”

“Then I’m looking forward to it.” He finally placed his hat on his head. Moomin swallowed hard, and hoped he wasn’t going to regret this.

~~

“ _What is this?”_ Snufkin hissed, showing more anger than Moomin thought he has ever witnessed. “Who _is doing this?”_

“I think it’s called a private beach,” Moomin had his suspicions but he was going to ignore the second question. “They brought in the supplies for the fencing this afternoon. This area has a natural circle of rock, so I guess they’ll be able to block off this part of the sea from-”

“ _No one owns the sea.”_ Snufkin’s cheeks had gone pink. His narrowed eyes focused on Moomin. “Did you know about this?”

“Of course.” Moomin was friends with Snorkmaiden, and she _always_ had her finger on the pulse for local news. Besides, how else could he tell him if he didn’t know about it? Silly Snufkin. He turned away and walked towards an outcropping of rock. He pulled out a rather heavy bag. “Why else would I have brought you here, alone, at night-”

Snufkin pulled his hat down. Moomin’s heart did the mambo. He cleared his throat. Stick to the Plan.

“-with this bag?” Moomin dropped the bag to the ground, letting the tools half spill out. “And look at all the deserted building supplies with no indication of who they could have belonged to.”

Snufkin watched curiously as Moomin walked casually over to a rather large Keep Out sign. He rested his foot on it as if it were a rock, only to lean more and more of his weight on it. It sagged forward and collapsed. Moomin blinked at Snufkin with complete innocence.

“Why, Snufkin, do you see anything around here like that? I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble.”

Snufkin slowly ambled up to him, bent down, and picked up the sign. Then, with two forceful steps and a spin for momentum, flung the sign far into the water. They watched as the sea stole it away into one of its currents. Snufkin pivoted on one foot and brought his face closer to Moomin’s than he ever had before.

“Dear Moomintroll, I’m afraid I can’t see anything of the sort.” A deliciously devious smile stole across Snufkin’s face. Moomin was more than ready to count every one of his precious barely-there freckles. Unfortunately, Snufkin crouched down to peer into the bag of tools. “Now, what should we do with all of this? Bonfire? Traps?”

Snufkin’s body was a sinister chuckle.

“Er,” Moomin contemplated giving into this chaotic energy. On one hand, Aggressive Snufkin was just as magnetic as Normal Snufkin. Perhaps even a touch more so, given the general rareness of it. On the other hand, there weren’t many in Moomin Valley that would sabotage things like this. Stinky hadn’t been spotted for quite some time. Best to stick with the Plan to avoid jail time.

“Is something wrong?” Snufkin stood, bringing his face to the range of too-close-yet-tragically-far from Moomin’s own.

“I have an idea. One that would prevent them from trying to make this a private beach ever again.”

“Oh ho~” Snufkin tilted his ear closer, and Moomin whispered the Plan to him. Well, tonight’s plan. Best if he wasn’t privy to the overall Plan.

~~

Mrs Fillyjonk walked with Sir Willis Sprättighet down the path to the beach. Oh, to help introduce nobility to the valley! To help with the design of his grand beach bungalow!

“Such lovely weather in this area, my lady.” Sprättighet huffed through his series of cravats that adorned his neck. “Why, I'm sure I'm not the only one who thrills at the idea of summering on their beach property.”

“How delightful!” Mrs Fillyjonk gasped. “If that's true, we could have proper Society here in little time.”

“My thoughts exactly, Madame.”

They crested the dune, anticipating a blank canvas of beach to create with. Mrs Fillyjonk gasped and Sir Sprättighet gaped. Posts lined the property in a mockery of a fence, but at irregular distances. Some gaps so distant it was hard to find where it continued, while other posts were crowded almost one on top of the other. A ramshackle hut lay in the center, entirely too close to the water to be practical.

They glanced at one another, and grimly nodded. Perhaps the culprit was hiding in there. They made their way down the dune.

“Th-that’s odd.” Sprättighet whispered. Mrs Fillyjonk followed the length of his paw to the nearest post. She squinted, and promptly startled back a step. She could have sworn-

No, indeed, lightly burned into its surface was a ghoulish, smiling face. It would almost look friendly if not for the hungry teeth. She quickly glanced around. In fact, _all_ of the posts had similar expressions as they stared down to the hut. Exactly where they were headed.

The tide was low, which is the only reason why their feet were not submerged as they stood at the entrance. A crude mat lay at their feet, a barely legible burned _WELCOME_ on its surface. Lengths of seaweed made a curtain doorway, and it was almost pretty with the shells that were tied into it. They brushed it aside.

Sprättighet and Fillyjonk were ready to yell at whoever was inside. There was no one. Instead, scratches covered every bit of the wall with _please stay._

Written into the sandy floor-

_I’Ll bE BaCk sOOn_

Needless to say, nearly everyone Moomin Valley heard their screams as they fled.

~~

“Did you hear something, Snufkin?” Moomin muttered. The other, curled barely a breath away in the small tent, made a grumpy noise.

“Go to sleep, Moomintroll.” His paw patted Moomin’s. After a moment, Moomin opened his eyes. Snufkin was breathing softly in his sleep, his fingers still curled on top of his. Moomin carefully gave it back to its owner. No matter how exhausted he was, he couldn’t sleep with that gentle contact.

Moomin was sure he wasn’t blushing, but he felt so nice and warm all the same. He had barely counted ten freckles before he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tales of the haunted beach would be a hot topic well into the summer.
> 
> It totally wasn't a crime date, it was local activism. Or something.


	3. Step 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing philosophy and whatnot is great, but knowing the little things about a person is important too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is under the impression that "whoa does glasuhr know some little factoids about the characters?"  
> The answer is no  
> This is  
> fiiiiiiiiction  
> I have compiled lies here for the sake of cute

“What…” Moomin did a drumroll on the wood of the bridge beneath him. “Is your favorite jam?”

“Why, do you have more than one kind on you now?” Snufkin leaned back on his hands to stretch his back, using his legs to keep his fishing pole in place.

“I don’t have any with me.” Moomin pointedly held up his empty hands.

“That’s unfortunate.” There was a stint of silence.

“Snufkin.” He wasn’t whining. Not at all.

“Raspberry, I suppose.” Snufkin laughed in the small, soft way he did sometimes. “And you?”

“Blueberry.” Moomin stated. Snufkin hummed in acknowledgment. “Favorite flower?”

“They’re all so nice, in their own way.” Snufkin raised a hand when Moomin gave him a look. “Let me think about it. Tell me yours for now.”

“Cornflowers.” Moomin _might_ have prepared for this ahead of time, worried that it would be awkward if he couldn’t answer his own questions. “The petals remind me of the fireworks Moominpappa got Snork to make a few years ago.”

“Ah yes, I remember that. Loud, but a very interesting experience.” Snufkin reeled a fish in. It was too small, so he threw it back. “I like forget-me-nots.”

“They’re cute.” Moomin agreed. When no explanation came, he glanced over at Snufkin. He still had his slouched pose, but there was something stiff around his shoulders. “Favorite color?”

“Blue.” He relaxed and held Moomin’s gaze two beats longer than normal. Moomin blinked. That was a weirdly quick response, given how wishy washy he was about the others.

“Huh. I always thought it would be green.” Moomin gestured to his clothing. 

“I do like it. Good for camouflage.” Snufkin shrugged. "Maybe a close second, after that particular blue."

“Okay, so what shade? Like the sky?” It was rather nice color today.

“Somewhat.” Snufkin tested his line to see if he’d lost his bait.

“Like the water?”

“Not really.” Snufkin pondered. “Though there was one island with the most incredible beach, perhaps a year or two before I met you. I was lost but didn’t mind it and…”

The more he resisted, the more Moomin wanted to pry that answer from him, but it was so rare for Snufkin to share a story without any prompting. He remained silent, but leveled a flat look at his friend. Snufkin raised an eyebrow, grinned, and resumed that odd eye contact from before.

Moomin flushed. His friend was so _strange_ sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Snufkin did you just do a flirt  
> I'm so proud of you bby
> 
> So, as an actually note relevant to this thing I'm writing:  
> I was so ready to post some angst after this chapter, but honestly I don't think it fits the heart of what I originally wanted for this. I'll probably post it separately, though. Pfft, maybe I'll write this story a second time, except it won't be a borderline crackfic.


	4. Step 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs their space.

“Ah, Moomintroll.” Snufkin waved. His pack was on his back, fishing pole in one paw and a bucket in the other.

“Good morning, Snufkin!” He waved back from his seat on the porch. He’d had breakfast about an hour before, but the jam had been so good he’d decided to treat himself to a little more. Snufkin climbed the steps and leaned against the railing. “Want some?”

Moomin didn’t like the next part of the plan. It was also probably the most important step, and he had a feeling he was finally getting an opportunity to exercise it.

“What flavor?” Snufkin asked.

“Raspberry.” Moomin wiggled his eyebrows. He offered up his freshly spread piece of bread. Snufkin leaned over and grabbed it between his teeth like a wild animal. Goodness. The torment never ends, does it?

Snufkin made an appreciative noise before quickly setting down his bucket to grab the jam bread before it fell from his mouth. Moomin stared open mouthed as his friend made quick work of it.

“Moominmamma has a genuine talent.” Snufkin commented with a smile. Moomin dumbly nodded. “I’ll be in the mountains for a couple of days. I’m curious to see what I’ll be able to catch towards the northern end this time of year.”

“That sounds nice.” Moomin tried to channel his mother’s serenity. There was a moment of silence. He could feel the weight of Snufkin’s gaze as he spread jam on another piece of bread. He glanced up in time to see Snufkin’s frown turn into a more neutral expression. “Would you like another?”

“No thank you.” Snufkin picked his bucket back up. He turned around and took the first step down from the porch.

“Would you like me to come with you?” Moomin asked just as nonchalantly as he had the previous question. He couldn’t believe he just said that, he promised himself he’d let Snufkin have his space. The whole Plan was _ruined._

“No than-” Snufkin paused, as if finally registering the question, and spun around. He cleared his throat as pink dusted his cheek. Moomin spread jam onto his fingers. Snufkin probably didn't notice since their gazes were held together by invisible iron poles, strong and heavy. “Yes, actually.”

“Oh,” Moomintroll smiled as if his heart wasn’t about to explode. “I suppose I should get ready then. What should I bring?” It was an innocent, honest question. Yet, for some reason, Moomin witnessed Snufkin go through a series of bizarre actions. His eyes slowly widened, then his mouth formed a small ‘o’. He pulled his hat over his face and in the process dropped his bucket, which mockingly clanged it's way down the steps.

“Not much.” Snufkin murmured in a voice Moomin could barely make out. “Your fishing pole, maybe a blanket.”

“Oh, yes, alright.” Moomin shifted his weight from one foot to another, wondering if he should pick up the bucket or something. “I can grab some coffee too.” If Snufkin’s hat was magical, Moomin was certain Snufkin would have climbed inside. It wasn’t though, but Moomin was genuinely impressed with how well Snufkin managed to hide everything from the shoulders up. It made it very difficult to hear his muffled response, however.

“Could you repeat that, Snufkin?” Moomin asked. Abruptly, Snufkin pulled his hat from his head. He was flushed from the tips of his ears down to where his neck disappeared into the collar of his coat. He looked kind of mad, though at what Moomin had no idea. Snufkin would have told Moomin if he’d said something wrong. Maybe he was embarrassed about the bucket?

“I picked up enough this morning, we don’t need anymore.” He narrowed his eyes at Moomin, who did his very best to not look anywhere near the bucket.

“Oh dear.” Maybe Moomin was channeling his mother a little too much. “I’ll be right back.”

When all the odds are stacked against you, Moominpappa had told him once, it was best to retreat and wait for a better moment to attack. It sort of applied to this moment, Moomin figured, except he was actively avoiding the attacking. If Snufkin really was mad, Moomin doubted petting his face would make the situation any better. No matter how much a ruffled Snufkin made him want to do that.

Boundaries, Moomin thought to himself, let’s not fail at that any more today. He ran up the steps to his bedroom, and proceeded to stuff a small bag with a blanket and a variety of small toiletries he might need. On a whim, he also grabbed his drum.

“Moomintroll, my boy, where are you going?” Moominpappa peered curiously from the hallway.

“Camping with Snufkin for a few days.” Moomin slung his bag onto his back.

“Oh ho! Off on an adventure are you? Exploring caves or fighting pirates at sea?” Moominpappa rubbed thoughtfully at his jaw. “Or...perhaps a different sort of outing? A tryst?”

Oh no.

“Ah, that reminds me of the early days of when I first met your mother. The starlight in her eyes, her fur gleaming like a ray of moonlight caught on the water…”

Moomintroll thought his mother quite wonderful but he didn’t need to hear this thank you very much.

“Anyway, I’m glad I caught you!” Moominpappa dropped a heavy paw on his shoulder. “I think you’re old enough now that I should give you a few pointers on how to make use of your Moomin Wiles.”

Did he just hear such a horrid phrase spoken from an actual mouth and with capital letters? That was all Moomintroll needed to know that he wanted nothing to do with it.

“That sounds fascinating.” Moomintroll squirmed out of his father’s clutches. “But Snufkin is waiting for me. Bye!” He closed the door on him, and made his escape down the rope ladder instead.

“Alright, it can wait until you get back!” He heard Moominpappa call out. Moomin felt his fur stand on end. He jogged over to Snufkin and waved for him to follow. Thankfully, seemingly over whatever bothered him earlier, his friend followed along.

“We should leave forever.” Moomintroll told him. He heard Snufkin’s soft laughter behind him.

“Trouble at home?” Snufkin sped up to match Moomin’s pace. Moomin could make out the hooked corner of his lip from his peripheral vision.

“I think,” Moomintroll affected his most philosophical face, “that when faced with an unknown, one should trust their instincts.”

“Hmm.” Snufkin toned with such deliberate gravity that Moomintroll had to fight off a grin. “Instinct has saved my life many a time. You might have avoided a perilous fate.”

“Indeed.” Moomin said, his paws flitting around him. “But the threat remains, and so the sky has become my roof, the grass my carpet.”

“The moss your bed?” Snufkin had given up all pretense, openly smiling in his direction. Ignoring the bucket had been the right thing to do. “For the rest of your days.”

“Well,” Moomintroll cleared his throat, figuring that admitting ‘that sounds nice if you’re also there’ would be too much. “I might sneak back in to grab a few things. I’m sure Mamma would be willing to distract him.”

“Speaking of, what did you bring?” Snufkin nodded to the bag that clearly held more than a blanket.

“Toothbrush, etc., etc.” Moomin gestured blandly.

“You could have used mine, Moomintroll.” Snufkin said with such open, honest bewilderment that Moomin almost questioned his own actions. Then he remembered that Snufkin was a wild, wild man who was out for Moomintroll’s very life.

“Too late now,” was all he could think to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pretty stiff competition this chapter on who is more of a hot mess  
> (Trick question, the answer is me.)
> 
> I don't think I view Snufkin as someone who is concerned about sharing things, but you KNOW Snufkin wouldn't share his toothbrush with Sniff


	5. Step 4 Plan B?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to roll with it and hope for the best.  
> Even if you think you made a mistake, you might be the only one to notice. Or care.

Moomin was trying to gauge just how much he’d messed up by coming along with Snufkin. He glanced over to his left, and was startled when no one was there. Had Snufkin walked off without him, changed his mind about letting Moomin come along?

“Moomintroll.” Snufkin called. Moomintroll spun around, spotting his friend crouched in front of a bush. “Come look at this.“ Moomintroll trotted over and joined him in the...hole he was looking at. It was quite deep, fairly small in diameter, and started near the base of the bush.

“It’s a hole.” Moomintroll acknowledged. “What do you suppose lives in there?”

“Snakes.” Snufkin looked blankly at Moomintroll, in that way he suspected meant Snufkin had one foot planted firmly inside his head and the other just barely touching reality with the tip of his toe. His suspicion was deepened when Snufkin flicked open his knife with zero change in facial expression. Did he just have that hanging out in his sleeve?

“I don’t think you should start a knife fight with a snake, Snufkin.” Moomin said slowly, calmly. He moved his hand slowly towards Snufkin’s wrist, planning to move them both away from the bush.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Moomintroll.” Snufkin muttered. Moomintroll resented this remark, as he wasn’t the one holding a knife over some dangerous fanged animal’s home. “Look.”

Moomintroll sighed heavily, but followed Snufkin’s line of vision. The knife reflected the sunlight deep down. His heart stopped. There was a snake in there. Several actually, curled together and presumably sleeping. The light moved slightly, glittering across their scales like mother-of-pearl.

“Oh, that’s beautiful.” Moomintroll breathed. A bit weird, and he still wanted them to slowly back away, but beautiful.

“I thought so too.” Snufkin flicked the knife closed. They turned to one another, and Moomintroll witnessed Snufkin step fully out of his thoughts with a simple, sincere smile at him. It was very, very heartwarming, there was no doubt he was incredibly charmed by it. That didn’t stop Moomintroll from folding his paw around Snufkin’s and pulling them away.

“Let’s see what else the forest has to offer.” Moomin suggested.

“Alright.”

 

~~~

 

This trip was a little different from the rare ones Moomin had taken with Snufkin before. Usually, they didn’t speak much, just quietly enjoyed one another’s company as they went straight to their destination. This time Snufkin seemed to meander, not in any particular hurry or bent on any particular path. He continued to point out bits and pieces of the world around them, all of them quietly dazzling in a way Moomin would have never noticed. He wondered if this was how Snufkin approached his solitary travels.

They stopped in the early afternoon for lunch, comprising of nuts and berries they’d found along the way. Perhaps it was silly, but Moomintroll felt a smile sneak across his face when Snufkin sat next to him rather than on the log across. He was only halfway through his food before he realized he was starting to feel dehydrated.

“Would you know if there is a stream nearby? Bit thirsty.” He sighed, mourning the impending loss of the way their arms brushed when they breathed in at the same time.

“Here.” Snufkin handed him a canteen.

“Oh, no, that’s fine. I wouldn’t want to-”

“It’s fine.” Snufkin pulled out a second one, taking a sip from it. Huh.

 

~~

 

“Hey, mind if I check that out for a moment?” Moomin pointed down towards a narrow path cut in the rocky mountainside. It wasn't quite a cave, the overhang rarely forming a ceiling.

“Let’s take a look.” Snufkin nodded, and gestured for Moomin to lead the way. Moomintroll’s build was just a hair too large to fit through straight on. After several moments of maneuvering and getting his bag caught, he finally settled on walking sideways while dragging his bag along. He heard a small noise and shot Snufkin a stern look.

“Did you grow again over the Winter?” Snufkin had one small paw hovering over his mouth. It was doing a poor job at hiding his grin. He moved in, having little trouble in the small space, close enough that their feet almost touched. “Why, are you as tall as Moominmamma now?”

“W-well, I’m not sure?”

“Hmm.” Snufkin was staring up at him.

“What is it?”

“How did I not notice?” Snufkin’s head tilted to the side as if he’d encountered a most difficult puzzle. He snapped his fingers, and then pointed one at his snout. “Moomintroll. You slouch.”

“Why Mrs. Fillyjonk, I had no idea you decided to go camping with Snufkin and I! Have you seen where he has run off to?” Moomin rolled his eyes.

“Hush.” Snufkin tapped Moomin's nose. He instinctively blinked and reared his head back. Moomin wondered if he could return the tap, but use his snout instead. It made sense, because it was his snout that deserved to have its vengeance. "I remember last year, you were just a little taller than me.”

He was?

“I don’t usually have to look up at you, though.” Snufkin took Moomin’s face between his paws, the contact tingled. “And right now I do.”

“Oh, I don’t know about this.” Moomintroll admitted, feeling oddly breathless. The rocks behind him dug into his back.

“Why is that?” Was the world tilting or was Snufkin even closer? Were his eyes always so dark and warm?

“What if we’re just standing next to one another and then I look at you and you look at me, except I’m too tall now and you look right into my nose?!” Could _Snufkin_ have seen into his nose moments ago? Oh please no. The horror of it all made his fur stand on end. Maybe the muskrat was right. Everything was meaningless.

“ _Moomintroll_.” Snufkin looked taken aback, amused exasperation clear in his voice. Amusement must have won out as he curled forward, practically hugging Moomin’s face as he shook with laughter. He could feel the subtle bass in the chuckle right by his ear. Moomin was getting poked by pointy rocks, twisted into an awkward angle, and half suffocated by the coat of his dearest friend while being laughed at by said person.  He wanted to stay like this forever.

“I can learn to look up.” Snufkin pulled back, face flushed, and his paws returned to their usual spot on his backpack straps. “Or grab your face, if I get tired of that.” Moomintroll would never, ever wish anything bad on Snufkin, but did it count if it was just the occasional neck muscle fatigue?

“We’d best move,” Snufkin cleared his throat and urged him on, “unless you’re in the mood for more nuts and berries for dinner.” Since Snufkin seemed done touching him, Moomintroll figured he might as well. They navigated the narrow path a bit further and Moomin breathed a sigh of relief when he took his last step past it.

“Wow!” Moomintroll looked upon the small valley below. Fruiting trees were scattered here and there, but much of it was grass and flowers. A placid stream cut through the center of it all before running off the side of the mountain. “Do you think that would make for a good fishing spot?”

“Nice find, Moomintroll.” Snufkin glanced around. “Let’s give it a try. I think we can get down there this way.”

 

~~

 

The stream made for some excellent fishing. Much to Moomintroll’s surprise though, Snufkin warned against swimming in it.

“Should we be fishing from it then…?” Moomintroll looked mournfully at their rather impressively sized fish they’d caught so far.

“Nothing’s wrong with the water.” Snufkin stared at it with an expression that was oddly silent even as he continued speaking. “I can’t tell how deep it is, best not take our chances. Especially since the water runs much faster a bit further down.”

“Oh.” The stream was so small he could hop over it. Snufkin wasn’t one to warn against doing something however, so Moomintroll figured it was best to listen.

“I’m sure we can find somewhere else to swim, if you like.” Snufkin nodded upstream. “We can try to find something friendlier near its source.”

“Maybe.” Moomintroll scooted a bit further back from the stream.  

"Might be nice to swim in the moonlight tonight." Snufkin shrugged, voice casual, but Moomintroll caught the way Snufkin's fingers stuttered out of tempo.

Moomin swore he’d find some friendly water or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to stay with a third person limited POV, and it's been quite fun! Moomin might be pretty sensitive to all things Snufkin, but in the end he can only guess what he is thinking. :3


	6. Step 4 Plan B.5?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, Moomin is trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up staying at work late a lot this week, so even less time than usual for writing. I want to post at least every weekend though and keep my momentum going. So this might be a little rough and rushed. @_@ It'll probably get tweaked throughout the week. If I make any significant changes, I'll be sure to note it.

“Are you going to take a nap?” Moomin watched as Snufkin stretched out onto the thick, luscious grass. It was such a beautiful afternoon, the remaining sunlight a warm blanket against the cool air.

“I’ll set up camp a bit later.” Snufkin murmured.

“I could do it for you now, if you want.” Moomintroll offered.

“I’d prefer to do it myself.”

“Okay!” Moomin said. Perhaps he sounded too eager to let it go, as Snufkin opened his eyes a fraction to stare at him. “I’ll just, uh, go explore for a bit.”

“Hmm.” Snufkin’s stare held him for a moment longer. Feeling a little mischievous, Moomintroll placed Snufkin’s hat over its owners face and ran off.

He only slowed down once he was confident he was too far away to be worth the effort.

Moomin gave himself a mental pat on the back. As tempting as it had been to curl up near Snufkin, he really wanted to redeem himself. He might have tagged along on this little adventure but he was determined to give Snufkin his space when he needed it. Just because he felt like he could happily climb into Snufkin’s backpack and live there didn’t mean Snufkin felt the same way. People were different and that was okay. Moomin felt quite proud of his emotional maturity and decided he deserved a literal pat on the back as well.

Now, to hunt for a swimming spot!

Moomin walked upstream for a ways, and noticed a point where an even smaller stream fed into the larger one. He could see where the larger originated across the valley, pouring from the mountain itself. He could cross that off his list of possibilities. Moomin turned and took off at a brisk pace where the smaller stream disappeared from sight amongst the fruit trees.

"Yes!" Moomin raised his fists and did a victory lap around an extremely friendly looking pond. He ran his paw through the incredibly clear water, and startled when it was several degrees warmer than he had expected. He shot a curious look to where the pond fed from a stream leading into a nearby cave.

He didn't have time to complete that thought however, as he could faintly hear the sound of music in the air. Snufkin must be up from his nap. His ear flickered, recognizing the tune as one of his favorites. Well, he had found what needed finding, so he was good to head back.

 

~~

 

“There you are, Moomintroll.” Snufkin abruptly placed his mouth organ away and stood. Moomin noted that Snufkin seemed a little twitchy. Was he not able to fall asleep after all? “Did you have a nice walk?”

“I found a great spot!” He enthused, all the while hoping he hadn’t misunderstood. He thought Snufkin had been calling him back, but perhaps he’d just been playing for himself? How embarrassing!  “There’s a pond and a cave, I think it’d be a good place to set up camp, if you want.”

“Alright.” Snufkin nodded, slinging his bag onto his back and picking up the pail of fish. He also reached for Moomin’s bag. Moomin dashed forward and grabbed it. Snufkin stared at him, eyebrows slowly disappearing in his hair.

“I-I got it!” Moomin flushed.

“We’ve gone quite far today, and then you walked some more. I don’t mind carrying it if you’re tired.” Snufkin offered, as if he hadn’t gone walked almost just as much while carrying much more. Sure, Moomin thought, what Snufkin said made sense. His friend traveled all the time, Moomin would probably believe it if someone told him Snufkin could travel an entire day straight without stopping.

“It’s fine. I’m still full of energy!” Moomin hopped to demonstrate. Snufkin closed his eyes for a moment, sighed, and nodded.

“If you change your mind, let me know. I’ll be right behind you.” He smiled finally, and gestured for Moomin to lead once more. Moomin was glad for it, for he felt his face growing warmer by the moment. Snufkin was so very...well, he couldn’t find the word at the moment, but Snufkin was so Very all the same!

Snufkin set up their camp at the mouth of the cave. It seemed to go in pretty deep but that adventure was for another day. The sun was setting and neither felt much like exploring further tonight. The two sat on the ground, waiting for the fish stew to cook. Moomin watched the fire flicker about, in its own cheerful dance. It made him think of the last party he had attended, how the dancing had started at night with the bonfire in the background. Too bad Snufkin had left before he could dance with him. He frowned. The memory didn’t upset him anymore, it was very difficult to remain mad at Snufkin, but there was still a lingering disappoint whenever it crossed his mind.

“What are you thinking about?” Snufkin asked.

“Uh.” Moomin searched his mind for something that didn’t involve ‘hey remember that time when you ditched me at a party and it’s fine but for some reason I seem to think about it still’. “Dancing.”

“...Would you like to dance right now?” Snufkin stood to give the stew a vigorous stir.

“There isn’t any music.” Moomin said like a particularly stupid troll, because was he seriously giving excuses to what sounded like an invitation? “And I wouldn’t want to dance alone.”

“Mmm.” Snufkin took a step from the fire. “I ran into an interesting crowd, this recent winter.”

“Oh?” Moomintroll, both relieved and disappointed, grabbed at the change in subject.

“There was town with a lot of rules, signs at every corner.” Snufkin looked ready to spit into the grass which was, quite frankly, hilarious to Moomin. “I almost turned around and left, when I saw a fellow carry off with a few signs down an alleyway.”

“Sounds like you found a kindred spirit.” Moomin grinned.

“Well,” Snufkin raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps, in a way. He certainly seemed to think so when I decided to follow with my own sign. We walked around half the town, with him sometimes trading out signs with others. We finally met with a larger group, in the middle of some rich person’s hedge maze. I think each of them had brought a sign to add to the bonfire.”

“Definitely your crowd then?” Moomin asked. Snufkin shook his head.

“Not quite. They were actually all children of the wealthy in the town that made the rules. We certainly had our differences in opinions, but they found me as interesting as I found them surprising, I suppose. A few of them were musicians…” Snufkin paused. Moomin watched as his friend seemed to light up at the memory, fingers tapping at his side.

“Yeah?” Moomin urged.

“I’ve never heard music like that in my life.” Snufkin admitted. “And they danced in ways that I had never seen before either. I wonder…”

To Moomin’s shock, Snufkin pulled off his coat and tossed it aside. He began to snap his fingers, humming a tune that to Moomin’s limited perspective he could only call sassy and posh. When Snufkin starting dancing, Moomin didn’t know what else to do but blatantly stare. Snufkin moved in such smooth yet staccato- He hadn’t realized how slender and agile his friend was-

Snufkin tipped his hat at Moomin and winked.

Oh.

Snufkin then immediately broke whatever character he’d been imitating with a laugh.  

“I’m not nearly as good as they were, of course.” He casually gave the stew another stir, as if he hadn’t completely wrecked Moomin in less than a minute. Why was Snufkin so very, very-

“Dashing!” Moomin thumped one paw into the other. Snufkin jumped, almost losing his spoon in the pot.

“What now?” Snufkin asked.

“You’re very dashing.” Moomintroll stated firmly. He refused to feel embarrassed about such an observation when it felt so very true.  

“Ah.” Snufkin went positively pink and Moomintroll felt satisfied with his revenge. Snufkin filled two bowls with soup and practically shoved one into Moomin’s side. He still sat down right beside him, so Moomin knew he wasn’t actually mad. Moomin put a large spoon of soup into his mouth. It was always such good soup.

“And you’re very Moomintroll.” Snufkin leaned into Moomin’s side, saying such terrible words as if he was paying the highest of compliments. He whined with Snufkin laughing cruelly in response. He even took away Moomin's soup when he tried to drown himself in it. What a horrid person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Flirting intensifies! 
> 
> I was going to have them swim but then Snufkin danced instead. Next chapter then, I suppose!  
> Feel free to imagine whatever kind of dancing you'd like!  
> I was, however, inspired by a random youtube recommendation I had: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvhpJSNjEtY  
> (Features Sven Otten dancing to Electro-Swing/NeoSwing??? I'm not good at music genres.)


	7. Step ??? (The Comet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is this plan you speak of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so raw and unedited that Gordon Ramsey would smite me. 
> 
> I'll cook it later Gordon, pls
> 
> Just pretend it's sushi
> 
> shhhh

“This is unexpected.” Snufkin had taken off his boots. “The water is quite warm.”

Moomin watched him submerge a second tiny foot into the water. He looked down at his own toes. They were fine, he supposed. He’d never had any problems with them. They weren’t nearly as interesting though. He wondered if Snufkin would let him take a closer look at his feet.

“Moomintroll.” Snufkin hadn’t put his coat back on either. He was _basically_ naked in Moomin’s mind, and he could almost hear Moominpappa’s casual use of ‘tryst’ echo in his mind. This wasn’t actually a tryst, was it? Could one accidentally or unknowingly be on a tryst?

“Moomintroll.” What did one do on a tryst anyway? At what point did it go from casual outing with a friend to a not-so-casual outing with-

“ _Moomintroll._ ” Warm water splashed into his face. Moomin shook it off and blinked. A curious Snufkin stared at him, looking fully prepared to attack once more. “Have you gotten so tall that your thoughts are in the clouds?”

“I’m not that tall.” Moomin slunk into the water until only his head was above the surface. “See? I”m quite small. Not even to your knees.”

“Oh my.” Snufkin’s eyes widened. “Do you not get tired, growing and ungrowing like that?”

“It isn’t tiring to be yourself, and myself is currently small.” Moomin dipped further down to hide his smile.

“You’ve gotten even smaller now, what shall I do if you become too small to see?” Snufkin waded closer, not minding at all about his clothes. Moomin never understood how that was comfortable.

“I don’t know, what will you do?” Moomin took in a breath and dived below. The pond wasn’t very deep, perhaps a hands length over his head at most. The water was so very pleasant, warm and smooth as it wound through his fur. It wasn’t doing a very good job at cooling his head. He swam over to the other end in an effortless glide.

Moomintroll opened his eyes in time to see Snufkin’s paws grab onto his snout. He followed the gentle pull back up to the surface. Snufkin shook his head to send water flying, but used his fingers to clear the excess from around Moomin’s eyes.

“I think,” Snufkin muttered under his breath, “I will just pull you up when you get too small.”

“O-oh. Okay.” He wasn’t quite sure what they were talking about. It’s his own fault, he supposed, since he’d started the silly conversation in the first place.  

“You’re quite splendid.” Snufkin said. Moomin thought this quite funny, as his eyes weren’t the ones that shone in the dark.

“Every now and then.” Moomin laughed, not able to look the other in the face anymore.

“More often than that.” Snufkin’s fingers threaded up his snout, up to where his head met his neck.

“Not always?!” Moomin asked, pretending to be outraged. His heart was pounding.

“I wouldn’t expect that from you, when I can’t be that myself.” Snufkin chuckled, his response so much more serious and sweeter than he expected. At least, he thought it was sweet. The moon hung heavy overhead, making everything around them silver in its reflected glow. Moomin could hear their fire crackle from somewhere behind him.

“Makes sense.” Moomin said eventually, as Snufkin merely watched him. “Snufkin?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry I invited myself along to your trip. That wasn’t very considerate.” Moomin cleared his throat. “I know you need time alone, even before Winter is around.”

“I would have said no, if I was against it.” Snufkin tugged at one of his ears, but that didn’t distract Moomin from the flush creeping across Snufkin's face. “I don’t need to replace my canteen yet. I have enough coffee to last me at least a week.”

“Oh.” Moomin was a little confused. “Did you mean to bring me along?”

“No?” Snufkin shrugged. “My travels aren’t always adventures. Why would I invite you unless I had something interesting in mind?”

“Snake scales are interesting.” And a little terrifying given the circumstances, but Moomin felt that was a topic for another time. “I like quiet things, too.”

“I noticed.” Snufkin smiled. “I’m glad you came with me.”

“Me too, then.” Moomin will be even more glad when Snufkin let go. He was not sure how much more touching he could handle before his heart burst.

“Moomintroll.” Snufkin booped his nose. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

Moomin was dead. This was it, the end. There was nothing more for him, nothing left. He was dust in the wind, the comet had landed and devastated the planet. It was too late for any caves or protective oils on blankets.

“Not at all.” Moomin croaked, both with his voice and in his soul.

“That’s good.” Snufkin nodded. The silence slowly grew heavier.

“Uh,” Was he supposed to…? Moomin squirmed.

“Moomintroll.” Snufkin’s smile took on a crooked edge. “Would you _like_ for me to kiss you?”

Snufkin chose the strangest times to be playful. This really wasn’t the time for that, he had only moments left before his ghost left this mortal plane. He decided to take a page out of the other’s book. Moomintroll took Snufkin's face between his paws, and gave him a kiss.

Well.

Maybe this comet wouldn’t kill him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good job bois u did it
> 
> Wasn't expecting it when I started writing today but hey, #YOLOSWAG  
> Does this count as a cliffhanger??? Not my intention, no worries here folks. There's only fluff in these waters.
> 
> Also Moomin pls, you are naked almost 24/7. Dont act like Snufkin is streaking just because he isn't wearing his coat.


End file.
